degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Owen Milligan/@comment-4441793-20120907055011/@comment-4084711-20120907140204
Sorry but I have to put my noise into it. :D 1.What did Owen to Adam was extremely but just remember that Dave and Adam were friends,not Owen and Adam.Bianca ripped Adam shirt but no one seems to care because it was in season 10.Even if Owen apologises for what he did to Adam, a majority of people will still hate him.I'm 100% sure for that.I'm sorry but sometimes insult or verbal abuse are as bad as brutal violence.When it's repetitive it can lead someone to depression but I don't learn you anything saying that..In Dave case his ego was hurted he couldn't handle the fact that Adam beat him on his ground.He felt threatened by Adam confidence and he used this vile method to humilate his friend in front of everybody.Should Dave be hated more than Owen?NO.They were both wrong and should be hated equally for what they did in my opinion. 2.For Ownya I may not like how they started but It still bring the good in Owen.Yeah they didn't have those cheesy moments like Eclare.In my opinion Owen is clumsy when it comes to approach a girl he likes.For the short period he was with Anya he didn't cheat on her (cheating seems to be a rite of passage for most of Degrassi boys),he treats her right.Yeah they had their problems but who haven't???He wanted to catch Anya attention so bad that he did that shit on facerange.Why blaming Owen for what Anya chose to do?It was Anya's choice to take cocaine she is the ONLY one to blame in the story (Anya took cocaine for her interview,do people blame Owen for that too???come on) ;of course Owen would be jugmental, she was his girlfriend.He cared for her.That was fucked up. 3.For Owen and Maya conflict.Owen behavior towards Maya was offensive and rude but calling it sexual harassment isn't it a bit exaggerate?I know that teasing or offhand comments can be considerate as harrasment but it has to be repetitive and create a hostile environment.For what I saw it was one time jock comment like Dallas did.I don't excuse his behavior but if we have to punish every guy who made one rude comment about a girl body we can start building cells on Mars because the Earth will never be enough big to contain all those rude guys. I'm not trying forcing ANYONE to like Owen but people have to understand that his character was initially not made to be LOVE.He was a bully like Spinner in the beginning but Spinner was well developped and people ended up loving him.I wish Owen received a fair screentime but unfortunately those douchebags writers have decide differently.I'm start thinking that Dallas personality could have been suited to Owen,you know the multi layered character,a jock with good sides and bad sides.That will be perfect.Nevermind Dallas is great I don't regret his coming at Degrassi. Sorry for the long rant and shitty grammar kudos for all thepeople who take the time to read it.